Overtime
by Black Lunalite
Summary: Some drabbles about overtime. / NamJin, MinYoon, VKook.
**Overtime**

 **Pair** :

Kim Namjoon x Kim Seokjin

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook

 **Status** : Drabble

 **Rate** : K+

 **Summary** :

Some drabbles about overtime. / NamJin, MinYoon, VKook.

 **Warning** :

 _ **Fiction, BL, AU.**_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Overtime**

 _ **_NamJin: Sleepy_**_

Seokjin menguap. Lagi. Untuk kelima belas kalinya dalam satu jam ini.

Saat ini sudah hampir tengah malam tapi Seokjin masih berada di kantor agensi tempatnya bekerja sebagai manajer. Seokjin lelah sekali, tapi dia harus membereskan jadwal kerja untuk artis yang dia urus malam ini juga atau jadwal artisnya akan berantakan.

Matanya berair dan kesadarannya juga sudah berkurang 50%, tapi Seokjin masih berusaha keras menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Saat ini di sekitarnya tidak ada orang lain selain Seokjin dan _laptop_ nya yang menyala. Suara yang terdengar pun hanya detik jam dan juga suara Seokjin yang mengeluh kalau dia mengantuk.

"Aku capek.." keluh Seokjin lagi. Rasanya dia sudah mengatakan dua kata yang sama secara terus-menerus selama tiga jam terakhir.

Besok pagi dia harus mengantar artisnya ke lokasi pemotretan tapi saat ini dia masih berada di sini dan sibuk mengurus jadwal. Entah apa yang akan terjadi besok, Seokjin berdoa dia bisa bangun tepat waktu.

"Seokjin? Belum pulang?"

Seokjin mendongak dengan gerakan lambat karena rasa kantuk yang terus membayanginya, dan dia melihat Namjoon, produser dan komposer di agensi tempatnya bekerja, sudah rapi dengan ransel tersandang di bahunya. Terlihat jelas kalau Namjoon sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan akan pulang.

"Namjoon?"

Namjoon tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Seokjin kemudian berdiri di sebelah kursi Seokjin, "Kau sedang apa? Tidak biasanya seorang manajer artis lembur."

Seokjin menggembungkan pipinya, "Pekerjaanku masih banyak. Sangat banyak."

"Memangnya kau sedang apa?"

Seokjin menunjuk layar _laptop_ nya, "Menyusun jadwal." Seokjin mengusap matanya dan menguap, "Aah, aku lelah sekali."

Namjoon melirik arlojinya, "Ini sudah masuk dini hari."

Seokjin membulatkan matanya dan menoleh cepat ke arah Namjoon, "Benarkah?!" pekiknya panik.

Namjoon mengerutkan dahinya dan tertawa saat melihat respon lucu dari Seokjin, "Iya, saat ini sudah jam 00.15. Kau tidak sadar?"

Seokjin menghela napas pelan, "Tidak, kukira belum jam 12."

Namjoon memijat bahu Seokjin pelan, "Mau kubantu? Aku sudah biasa tidak tidur."

Seokjin menggeleng sambil menggembungkan pipinya, "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Namjoon tertawa dan mengecup puncak kepala Seokjin, "Jangan bilang begitu, _Babe_. Sudah sewajarnya aku membantu tunanganku yang sedang kesulitan, kan? Tidurlah sebentar di sofa itu, nanti kalau ini sudah selesai aku akan membangunkanmu."

Seokjin tersenyum lebar dan mengecup pipi Namjoon, "Terima kasih!"

Namjoon tertawa dan mengelus kepala Seokjin, " _Anytime, Honey_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_MinYoon: Hungry_**_

Suara musik mengalun dari dalam ruang latihan sebuah gedung agensi dan di dalam ruang latihan itu terlihat sosok dua orang pria satu berambut berwarna oranye tengah dan yang satunya berambut coklat gelap, tengah menari sesuai dengan irama musik. Kedua pria itu meliukkan badannya denga professional dengan mata yang tertuju pada cermin besar di hadapannya.

Lagu berhenti dan pria berambut coklat gelap menepuk tangannya, "Oke, kurasa hari ini cukup." Dia menoleh ke arah pria berambut oranye, "Kau sudah siap untuk acara itu, Jimin."

Jimin, si pria berambut oranye, tersenyum lebar, " _Thanks_ , Hoseok _Hyung_."

Hoseok mengangguk, "Ya, santai saja." Hoseok berjalan menghampiri tasnya dan menarik sebotol minuman dari dalamnya, "Aku mau langsung pulang, kau juga?"

Jimin terdiam dan menggeleng, "Aku mau menemui Yoongiku dulu."

Hoseok mengangguk paham, "Mungkin Yoongi masih di atas."

.

.

.

Jimin membuka pintu sebuah studio dan senyumnya langsung mengembang saat dia melihat seseorang dengan rambut berwarna hijau yang ditutupi _beanie_ berwarna hitam sedang duduk di kursi yang menghadap komputer.

" _Baby_ Yoongii~" sapa Jimin semangat kemudian memeluk leher kekasihnya yang menjabat sebagai komposer dan penulis lagu di agensi tempatnya bekerja sebagai _dancer_ dan koreografer bersama Hoseok.

Sementara itu Yoongi hanya diam saat Jimin menggelayuti lehernya dan mengecup kepalanya berulang kali.

"Kau belum pulang? Pekerjaanmu belum selesai?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja belum. Kau sendiri?"

"Latihanku dan Hoseok _Hyung_ sudah selesai." Jimin melepaskan pelukannya di leher Yoongi dan duduk di sofa yang ada di studio. " _Baby_ , apa kau tidak memiliki persediaan cemilan? Aku lapar."

Yoongi melirik Jimin kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak ada. Pesan makanan saja."

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak mau, kita pulang yuk. Di apartemen kita masih memiliki persediaan _ramyeon cup_ , kan?"

"Laguku belum selesai."

"Selesaikan besok saja."

"Ini sudah hari lain. Kau tidak sadar saat ini sudah lewat dari jam 12?"

Jimin melirik ke jam dinding yang ada di studio, "Ah, benar juga."

Yoongi menghela napas kemudian menyodorkan sebungkus _snickers_ yang sudah dibuka dan digigit sedikit. "Makan ini saja kalau lapar, tadi itu baru kugigit sedikit."

Jimin menerima _snickers_ dari Yoongi dan tersenyum kemudian memberikan ciuman singkat dengan sedikit lumatan di bibir Yoongi. " _Thank you, Baby Sugar_."

Yoongi mengulum bibirnya dan mengangguk dengan wajah merona, "Uhm.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **_VKook: Exhausted_**_

Jungkook menghela napas kasar kemudian mematikan lagu yang sejak tadi mengalun di ruangan tersebut. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan mengerang kesal. Hari ini pelatih vokalnya bilang suaranya tidak stabil dan itu tidak bagus untuk Jungkook yang akan debut dalam hitungan hari.

Suaranya harus sempurna kalau dia ingin segera debut. Harus.

Karena itulah dia berlatih untuk kembali mendapatkan suaranya sejak sore tadi. Tapi sampai detik ini, suaranya masih saja terdengar kurang bagus, entah apa lagi yang harus Jungkook lakukan agar suaranya kembali sempurna.

Jungkook lelah. Sangat. Tenggorokannya juga mulai sakit dan dia sudah menenggak obat pelega tenggorokan lima belas menit lalu.

 _ **Cklek**_

Jungkook menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan dia melihat, Taehyung, salah satu artis di agensi tempatnya _trainee_ , tengah berada di ambang pintu.

"Kau masih di sini? Belum pulang? Ini sudah dini hari."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Belum, _Sunbae_. Aku memiliki masalah dengan vokalku."

Taehyung mengangguk paham dan berjalan menghampiri Jungkook kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. "Hmm, aku paham. Aku juga pernah mengalami itu." Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook, "Kau akan segera debut, kan? Semangat!"

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian wajahnya kembali berubah murung, "Aku takut debutku akan mengecewakan kalau suaraku seperti ini."

Taehyung menggeleng, "Tidak akan, kau harus yakin kalau kau bisa. Dulu sewaktu aku debut juga seperti itu, kau masih lebih baik daripada aku. Dulu suaraku hilang karena terlalu gugup lima belas menit sebelum naik _stage_."

Jungkook membulatkan matanya, "Benarkah?"

Taehyung mengangguk, "Iya, semalam sebelum debutku, aku berlatih hingga dini hari dan aku kelelahan sampai akhirnya suaraku hilang."

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Manajerku membantuku untuk tenang dan tidak gugup dan suaraku kembali dua menit sebelum aku tampil. Padahal suaraku baik-baik saja saat _rehearsal_ , tapi kelihatannya karena terlalu gugup dan kelelahan, aku sampai kehilangan suaraku." Taehyung terkekeh, "Konyol sekali, kan?"

Jungkook tersenyum kemudian tertawa kecil, "Iya,"

Taehyung mengacak rambut Jungkook, "Jangan stress karena kau akan debut. Nikmati saja latihan untuk hari itu seperti latihan di hari biasanya."

Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar, "Terima kasih, _Sunbae_."

Taehyung tertawa dan mencubit pipi Jungkook, " _Aigoo_ , imutnya. Kau pasti akan menarik banyak perhatian setelah debut." Taehyung mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Panggil aku ' _Hyung'_ , oke? Dan aku akan mengusahakan untuk datang melihat _debut stage_ mu nanti."

Jungkook mengangguk dengan wajah merona, "Baiklah, _Hyung_."

 **The End**

.

.

.

.

Haaaaaiii~

Apa kabar?

Ini tiga drabble yang terinspirasi dari kondisiku saat 'lembur'; mengantuk, lapar, dan capek.

Sungguh rasanya kepalaku panas karena terlalu sibuk, setelah minggu UTS selesai, aku sama sekali tidak bertambah santai. Malah rasanya seperti semua dosen itu mengejar-ngejarku dengan setumpuk tugas ;-;

Aaahh lelahnyaaa..

Aku juga mau punya seseorang yang bisa menyemangati disaat lembur seperti mereka di cerita ini /slapped/

.

.

.

P.S:

Aku minta maaf, tapi kuharap kalian mau bersabar lebih lama lagi untuk kelanjutan chaptered fict milikku. Aku belum menemukan waktu yang pas untuk menulis, kalau kupaksakan, nanti hasilnya malah jadi tidak maksimal dan kalian akan kecewa T^T

Maafkan akuuuu ;-;

.

.

.

Review? XD

.

.

.

 **Thanks** /Kembali mengubur diri dalam setumpuk tugas/


End file.
